Rumores
by Zombie M-Fowl
Summary: Por supuesto, hay rumores que duran solo unos minutos, olvidados rápidamente en el almuerzo, pero hay otros que duran varias semanas colocándose entre los favoritos de sus divulgadores y el público. Arnold y Helga se volvieron uno de los favoritos.


**Hey Arnold!** No me Pertenece. Le pertenece a su respectivo creador **Craig Bartlett **y a** Nickelodeon.**

* * *

**_.:Rumores:._**

Esos pequeños secretos que se transimiten de alumno a alumno, entre cada semana. Llevan pequeñas verdades que se mezclan con diminutas mentiras, provocan un gran escandalo a su paso y duran un poco mas que la semana en la que se divulgo. Por supuesto, hay rumores que duran solo unos minutos, olvidados rapidamente en el almuerzo, pero hay otros que duran varias semanas colocandose entre los favoritos de sus divulgadores y el publico.

Arnold y Helga se volvieron uno de los favoritos.

No existia una oracion en que se incluyera al cabeza de balon y la uniceja, sin de por medio las palabras de agresion de Helga. Era imposible. Pero el rumor, bendito sea, hace posible lo imposible.

_-He visto a Helga y Arnold juntarse todos los dias despues de clases en el patio.-_

_-¿Estas seguro?-_

_-Segurisimo. Stinky y yo lo hemos visto ¿Verdad, Stinky?-_

_-Se lo aseguro, señorita Loyd.-_

Rhonda hizo una mueca de desagrado total ¿Helga y Arnold? ¿Arnold y Helga?. Bufo. En un universo paralelo claro esta. El chisme contaba con dos testigos oculares, pero ¿Que tan confiable era la informacion de Sid y Stinky? Dudaba mucho que fuera verdad, tomando en cuenta que Sid y Stinky suelen exagerar las situaciones. Pero sobretodo porque... ¡Estan hablando de Arnold y Helga! Helga no soporta al pobre chico desde que preescolar. Y ahora sin razon aparente se reunen en secreto ¿Con que proposito? ¿Como no se hubieran enterado desde antes?

Se mordio el labio, una clara muestra desesperacion y miro a la peliroja sentada, concentrada en un libro de pasta gruesa color azul, ignorando a todo el mundo a su alrededor. Lila sabia mas de lo que aparentaba. _Yo creo que se verian adorables. _¿Adorables? Lila sonreia en una mueca traviesa cuando hizo el comentario ¿Sabia algo que los demas ignoraban? Rhonda le pregunto.

_-¿Acaso sabes algo, Lila?-_ La chica se encogio de hombros y le dedico una sonrisa amable.

_-Tanto como tu, Rhonda.-_ En ese momento, Lila le parecio horriblemente insoportable. Solo por un momento.

Tambien estaban los mejores amigos de los involucrados, Gerald y Phoebe. Gerald se habia reido del rumor con ganas, se atrevio a culpar a Loyd de dicho rumor. Logicamente ella protesto pero sin lograr que Gerald se arrepintiera del comentario. El **no** sabia nada.

Phoebe. Era la niña que guardaba los mas profundos secreto de la rubia -O eso queria creer- y la ultima que realmente podria saber algo.

-No se de que hablas, Rhonda.-

-Phoebe, por favor.-El tono cargaba con todo lo que es obvio. Phoebe se limito a mirarla confusa.-Ya sabes...¿Arnold y Helga? ¿Te suena?-

-Ah...He de suponer que te refieres al rumor.- Rhonda la miro desde toda su altura, con los brazos cruzados.- Lo siento, Rhonda. Helga me han pedido explicitamente que no hable de eso y por lo tanto, **_eso_**, incluye una clara amenaza al quien me siga preguntando por el rumor.

¿Que no hable? ¡Ah! La amenzana de Helga no la asustaba.

-En ese caso...¿Es cierto?- La pequeña la miro seria, como cuando levantaba la mano y respondia la pregunta que nadie sabia. Suspiro.

-No lo se, dudo mucho que sea verdad.-Phoebe sonrio, se levanto de la banca. La campana anuncio el fin de el receso.

._._._._._._._._.

-¡Bah! ¡Que tonteria!.-Solto Harold con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Uniceja y Arnold?

-¡Te juro que yo lo he visto! ¡Estaban tomados de la mano y hablando como gente normal!- Rhonda alzo una ceja y miro a Sid.

-¿Tomados de la mano? A mi no me habias contado eso, Sid.- El aludido rio nerviosamente y susurro una disculpa. _"Se me ha olvidado"_

_-_Como sea, lo que tenemos que hacer es descubrir si es cierto o no ese rumor.- Dijo mirandose las uñas y despues a sus compañeros.-¿Alguna idea?

-Y..¿Si le preguntamos a Arnold? Seguro el nos dice la verdad.- Propuso Sid con una sonrisa.

-Claro, por eso se ha estado escondiendo con Helga, para que vayamos a preguntarle si lo del rumor es cierto.-Fulmino al niño de la gorra. Sid se tenso en su lugar.

-Parecia buena idea.-murmurro bajando la mirada, en una muestra de sumision.

-¿Que tal si los esperamos despues de clases en el lugar donde Sid y yo los hemos visto?.-

-¡Es una execlente idea Stinky!- A Rhonda le crecio la sonrisa naturalmente y Stinky hizo el mismo gesto, orgulloso de su idea.

-Gracias, señorita Loyd.-

-Los esperaremos esta misma tarde.- El rumor dejaria de serlo esta tarde.

-Bien niños guarden silencion. Hoy tendremos una especial clase.-

._._._._._._.

-¡Tengo Hambre!- Rhonda le dedico su peor mirada. Harold llevaba media hora quejandose sobre su estomago y Rhonda no era conocida por su paciencia.

La lista de los posbles escondites que habian elejido para espiar a los protanistas de el rumor de la semana se redujo a detras de el basurero. El hedor les llego a todos. Era asqueros, teniendo en cuenta que la basura se acomulaba toda una semana y se recogia el viernes. Hoy era jueves.

Loyd arrugo la nariz, el hedor la mareaba y los quejidos de Harold solo lograban que la pusieran de pesimo humor.

-¿Chicos? ¿Que hacen?.- La niña de cabello negro fue la primera en dar un respingo, le siguio Stinky que cayo sobre Sid y a su vez sobre el hambriento Harold.

-Je Ho-la, Arnold.-Saludo Sid tratando de escapar de la masa humana sobre el.

-¿Que hacen aqui estos zopencos?.-Gruño Helga con la cara contraida en una mueca enojada. Rhonda no perdio tiempo. Se pueso de pie en un salto y sacudio su ropa del posible polvo que puediera haberse juntado en su ropa de marca

-Es lo que deberiamos preguntarles a ustedes, ¿No es asi chicos?- Los tres respondieron en un gemido lastimero tratando de escapar de el que tenian arriba. Rhonda los ignoro cuando se dio cuenta que no obtendria su apoyo -por el momento- solo gemido de dolor.

Los rubios se miraron, suspiraron y Helga encaro a Rhonda.

-¿Y quien eres tu para preguntarnos eso, Princesa? pero si tanto quieres saber, estamos ayudando al señor Simmons despues de clases.- La rubia mostro las cajas con papeles que sostenia en su manos y la tiro al contenedor de basura.

-¿Que? ¿Eso es todo?.- El rostro de Loyd se contrajo en mueca de enfado dirgido a los tres en el suelo.-_ Me las pagaran por hacerme perder el tiempo.- _¿Y por que ustedes y no otros?-

-El señor Simmons piensa que compartir un poco de tiempo juntos mejorara nuestra relacion de enemistad.- Respondio Arnold encogiendose de hombros y tiro la caja que tenia entre sus brazos.

Helga bufo- Como si funcionara.-

._._._._._._.

Al final fue una decepción. No hay rumor esplendido y jugoso, solo una simple confusión de la semana.

-Mira que hacerme perder mi tiempo, ¡No se los voy a perdonar!- Grito dando un fuerte golpeo con su zapato al suelo.

Los chicos le seguían con pasos torpes ideando alguna forma de escapar de la ira de Loyd.

-¿Podemos hacer algo por ti, Rhonda?- La niña se volteo encarando a los tres que la seguían, observo los rostros contraídos de sus amigos y con elegancia se giro para darles la espalda.

-Tendrán que cargar mis libros dos semanas.- Dijo mientras retomaba el rumbo finalmente.

-¿Qué?- Stinky y Sid se miraron mutuamente confundidos.

-No es a lo que me refería...-Murmuro nervioso el de la gorra, acercándose peligrosamente a la derecha de Loyd.

-Y también me compraran el almuerzo.-Sentencio dirigiéndole una mirada irritada al niño.

Harold rió estrepitosamente, burlándose de la mala fortuna de sus compañeros.

-Tú también harás lo mismo que ellos, Harold.- Rhonda apresuro el paso y los chicos la siguieron lanzando protestas en su contra tan autoritaria de imponer.

-¡Yo solo tenia hambre!-

._._._._._._.

Helga estaba sentada en el banco que se encontraba pegado al muro de la escuela; Arnold estaba a su izquierda mirando el patio vació.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto Arnold desviando la mirada hacia la rubia.

-¿Y bien qué?-Replico Helga sin atreverse a dirigir una mirada a su acompañante. El rubio entrecerró los ojos, pensando que hacia desafiaba a Helga para decirle la verdad.

-¿Quien te dijo que los chicos vendrían?- Pataki guardo silencio, posiblemente para desesperar un poco a su rubio favorito.

-Un pajarito.-Contesto sonriendo burlonamente de lado. Arnold miro el perfil de la rubia y se atrevió a poner su mano sobre la ajena.

-¿Fue Pheobe?-La niña se estremeció al sentir el contacto de la piel tibia de Arnold sobre la suya. Helga se digno a ver al cabeza de balón; quien vio el leve sonrojo en las mejillas adornando el rostro de ella.

-¿Conoces otro pajarito?-

-Creo que no.- La rubia rió y la risa de Arnold se unió a la suya. La risa termino cuando el cabeza de balón le dio un beso en la mejilla a su pequeña novia. La rubia de la uniceja ceso la risa de repente y una sonrisa tonta ocupo la totalidad de su cara.

-Vamos, Arnoldo. Simmons nos espera para que lo ayudemos.- Dijo alegremente caminando con dirección dentro de la escuela.

* * *

¡Hola! Hace poco me dio cuenta de una horrible verdad... ¡El fanfic se había subido incompleto! Quede horrorizada, pues no tenia copia de respaldo ni nada. A si que tuve que hacer esfuerzo de mi poco memoria cerebral para terminarlo correctamente. En fin, no es mi mejor historia, pero bueno.

Gracias a las personitas que me dejaron sus Reviews y agregaron a esta historia -incompleta- a favoritos. Una persona adivino el Final de este fic xD la felicito, aunque creo que era obvio.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
